


You don't look fine to me

by Lavellanvibes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Nausea, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/pseuds/Lavellanvibes
Summary: The inquisitor's sister is feeling unwell when she runs into Blackwall. Inspired by a tumblr prompt- “You don’t look fine to me. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”Beginning of Farryn and Blackwall's relationship
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Original Female Character(s), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	You don't look fine to me

**Author's Note:**

> Farryn Lavellan can be found at lavellanvibes.tumblr.com  
> Warnings for mentions of dizziness, nausea, fainting.

Farryn had been feeling lightheaded since she had risen early for target practice. Her vision tilted and turned as she stretched her neck from side to side. Perhaps it was the wine Sadira had poured without end the evening before. She shot her sleeping sister in bed a resentful look as she rose from the couch, dressing quietly. She stumbled loudly from her fuzzy head while putting on her stockings. Sadira stirred, blinking at her in the morning gloom. “Mmmmm. What time is it?” she asked, voice heavy with sleep. “Go back to sleep, dear sister. That wine was strong, I think I am ill from it.” Farryn said. Sadira grabbed the covers and turned over with a plop and a sigh. “I’m still drunk, if we’re being honest.” She was back to snoring before Farryn left her quarters.  
Pink rays of sunrise peeked over the mountains and glinted in the morning frost that blanketed Skyhold. The stillness was peaceful, and Farryn breathed in the crisp air, hoping it would clear her head. The normally refreshing cold air seemed to stick in her chest and make it feel hollow. 

Farryn was the only one in the training yard, something she preferred. Better to practice without distraction or attention from others.

She squeezed the bow in her hands, trying to ground herself against the dizzy feeling in her head. Her limbs felt far away. The fingers on each hand trembled as she assumed an archer’s stance. Farryn could practically feel her heart pounding in her chest. She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. She nocked an arrow and let it fly. It whizzed through the morning air and missed the target entirely, skidding along the ground. Blowing out a deep sigh, Farryn grabbed for another arrow and tried to aim for the target. The second arrow hit the very edge of the target, hanging in the canvas fabric.

Whatever was wrong, it was definitely not the wine.

“Too early for you, my lady?”

Farryn spun around to the voice, immediately regretting the action as the yard spun in her vision. Blackwall was approaching the yard with a friendly smirk on his face. Farryn smiled at him as she straightened and pretended she  _ wasn’t  _ seeing double of him. 

“Perhaps the sunlight was in my eyes.” She retorted breathlessly. “I do not see you striking any blows, so I am already ahead.”

Blackwall laughed at her smart comment and chastely kissed her forehead. “And breaking a sweat before anyone in this blasted keep. Your dedication is admirable.” She was sweating? Something was definitely, definitely wrong. Perhaps she had fallen ill from pushing herself too hard. There were many talented archers at Skyhold, and she would  _ not  _ fall behind.

“I need to get my sword, I didn’t realize you would be training this early.” he said, interrupting her thoughts. “You’re out here even earlier than the Commander.”

“I’ll accompany you.” 

Blackwall and Farryn headed towards the barn. The sun had crested the tops of the mountains, melting the morning frost. Skyhold had begun to awaken. A few recruits milled about as they yawned and rubbed their sleepy eyes. Farryn realized she was also dreadfully exhausted. Perhaps she should have slept in, curled up on her sister’s soft couch. She imagined the warm wool blanket coaxing her into a much needed rest. Her eyelids felt heavy, her limbs like stone. Her stomach churned with each step she took.

  
“....what do you think, my lady?” Blackwall’s voice felt far away, as if she were underwater in the lily pad dappled pond from home. “I’m sorry, I missed that.” she confessed. She felt herself sway in place. The soft current of the pond was gently rocking her side to side in her mind.  
Blackwall frowned. “Are you alright, Farryn? You’re flushed.” he reached out to brush a piece of sweaty hair from her sticky temple. “I… Yes, I am fine.” she said. “I am fine. Just tired.” The corners of her vision were darkening. She blinked her eyes to clear it, which just sent colorful sparks across her field of view.

“You don’t look fine to me. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Blackwall’s hands were bracing her shoulders. A look of concern furrowed his dark brow.

She opened her mouth to assure him, but a roaring in her ears washed over her, and her entire body began to float as if she were in that pond, like all the summers before. Farryn could barely hear Blackwall calling her name as she sank under the water and her vision went black. 

\--------

Muted, red light flickered before Farryn’s closed eyes as she came to. Her consciousness felt fuzzy. With each heartbeat, her head throbbed. A sunbeam shone in her face as her eyes squinted open. What had happened? She was training, then speaking with Blackwall-

“My lady! You’re awake.”

Her vision focused on Blackwall kneeling above her. Worry was written on his face as he held a wet rag to her forehead. Where did he even get one? The man was always acting like a chivalrous knight. “I am going to get the healer.” Blackwall said. He began to stand. Farryn placed her hand on his thigh. “No, stay with me.” she urged. He settled back down, picking up the cloth and dousing it with fresh water from his canteen. She sighed at the coolness of the cloth, which he wiped across her face in a gentle motion.

“How did I get up here?” Farryn asked, looking at the ceiling in confusion. Soft rays of mid morning light filtered in through the slats and rafters. “After you fainted, I carried you up here.” Her stomach flipped at the image of the strong human holding her in his massive arms. Of course, a man she has eyes for carried her like a story from the legends, and she was unconscious the entire time.

Strands of hay fell from her hair as she lifted her head to look around. “Don’t- ah, rise too quickly, my lady.” Blackwall reached out for her arm, but pulled back after a moment’s hesitation. 

Even in her woozy state, Farryn yearned for Blackwall to touch her freely. Aside from a few kisses in passing, Blackwall showed great restraint in their new relationship. She hoped the hesitation was the temperament of a gentleman, not a man uninterested. Farryn reached for his hand determinedly. 

Farryn’s thin fingers laced with Blackwall’s calloused ones. His breath caught in his chest as he stared at their intertwined hands. She could see a ruddy flush high on his cheeks. He did not pull away.

“Are you...Are you certain you don’t need the healer?” He asked shakily.

“I am certain. Your presence is enough.” Farryn smiled. Blackwall lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly, and for the first time that day, Farryn did not feel unwell.

  
  



End file.
